how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Vesuvius
Show recap The show opens with The Mother and Ted sitting in a hotel in 2024, being waited on by the same concierge from the hotel in 2013. Ted attempts to tell her stories like he told his children, but they both discover that they have told each other every story they have, finally considering themselves, "an old married couple." Thanks to the concierge, luckily, Ted realized one story which he believes she doesn't know: the story of the lamp. The show cuts back to 2013, where Robin and her sister are playing hockey, and Robin hits the lamp with a puck. Lily then walks in, and, feeling nostalgic, shows Robin a scrapbook of her and Barney's love life. Robin is bored by this, however, leading Lily to believe that Robin isn't processing the fact that today is her wedding day very well. Lily tries to get her to feel more anxious to make sure she realizes what the day is, but Robin gets excited when she sees The Wedding Bride 2 on her TV, frustrating Lily enough to leave. She tells Marshall about this, but when she tells him that Robin is watching The Wedding Bride 2, he rushes over to her room to watch it. While they are enjoying the movie, Lily still believed that Robin isn't processing her emotions well, so she puts on the wedding dress she planned to wear for pictures to try and scare Robin, but Robin still doesn't show any kind of reaction, frustrating Lily even more. Meanwhile, Ted catches Barney secretly entering a room, and finds out that the room belongs to, "Susan Tupp," leading him to believe that he is cheating on Robin. Ted breaks in to try and catch them in the act, but discovers that Barney actually rented out the room as storage for all his suits. Barney is freaking out over which suit to wear, a metaphor for the fact that he is getting cold feet over being married. Ted suggests different suits to Barney, to no avail. Finally, Ted tells him to try on the suit his tailor made for the wedding day, but Barney dislikes it, claiming it looks and feels terrible. Ted explains to him that this is simply because the suit is new, but once he gets out there on the dance floor with the "suit", he will feel it is a perfect fit. This relaxes Barney, and he signs off on the suit, and, technically, marrying Robin. Ted and Barney then go to Robin's room, where the gang realizes that it will be their last day together, as Ted is moving away the very next day. They are sad at first, but get over it somewhat, and Barney, Ted, and Marshall go and get some food. Robin then goes to get ice; on the way, she sees her mother, and happily embraces her. Flashfowarding back to 2024, The Mother asks rhetorically, "What mother is going to miss her daughter’s wedding?", which causes Ted to become emotional and sad. She then comforts him by saying that he should not live in his past stories but instead live life moving forward. Continuity *The movie that the gang watched is The Wedding Bride Too, ''the sequel to The Wedding Bride. *The Mother lists a number of snow related stories that Ted has told her including ones from , and . *Katie Scherbatsky appears for the first time since . *The Mother and Lily talk about Marshall and Lily's wedding day, which occurred in . *Marshall mocking calls Barney, Swarley, this name was first mentioned in . *The Mother brings up the time that Barney went into the bar wearing a scuba suit, a key plot point in . *Barney begins worrying about not bringing his cornflower blue tie, which is seen in a flashforward in . *The story of Ted and the thermos from is subtly explained in the Wedding Bride Two. Gallery Ven1.jpg Vesuvius.png vesn2.jpg Memorable Quotes '''Robin:' "...Mom!" (upon seeing her mother arrive at the Farhampton Inn for her wedding) Future Ted: "It's got everything: intrigue, betrayal, lamps." Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When the lamp is smashed, the shade falls off the left isde off the table. In the following shot, the lamp is resting on the left side of the table. Allusions and Outside References *The episode's title references the . *Marshall calls Barney "Swarleze Theron" a play on . *Katie mentions . *The scene in The Wedding Bride Too when Narshall ate the cake is a reference to Jason Segel's quote from the movie " ". Music If You See Her, Say Hello - Bob Dylan Other Notes *In the flashforward of the episode , Ted incorrectly assumed one of the words on his crossword puzzle is Vesuvius. *Robin's mother is finally revealed. Guests * - Curtis * - Jed Mosely * - Katie * - Narshall * - Mrs. Scherbatsky *Barbara Nathanson - Grandma Podcast Reception References External Links Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes